Be The Better
by HaaniieRyee
Summary: Itachi menyesal telah meninggalkan Sasuke hidup sendiri di rumah mereka. Itachi tak tau jika Fugaku tak pernah pulang. Itachi mendapat hukuman dari Naruto, Si Iblis kecil. Semua karena Uchiha Mikoto meninggal, dan keluarga Uchiha menjadi kacau balau. Naruto dengan kejamnya menghukum Itachi seperti halnya dengan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Penasaran? Baca aja.. SasuFemNaru.. Chap 2!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Be The Better: HaaniieRyee**_

_**Pairing: SasuFemNaru, ItaShion, DeiFemSaso, dll**_

_**Warnings: Typos, Gaje, dll.**_

_**Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang selalu dan pasti mempunyai salah dan kekurangan. Maka dari itu, mohon dimaklumi jika anda sekalian menemukan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil disini. Arigatou ^^**_

_**Genre: Belum tau (ngasal deh)**_

_**Rate: Sepertinya T**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Hope You Like It**_

_**Happy Reading ^.~**_

_**=Be The Better by HaaniieRyee=**_

Rumah, sesuatu yang mati namun dapat seakan hidup saat ada san pemilik. Rumah sederhana yang berdiri kokoh itu terlihat hangat dari luar. Namun, tidak di dalam. Di dalam begitu dingin, amat dingin. Keluarga Uchiha menempati rumah sederhana itu. Awalnya hangat, tapi perlahan menjadi dingin.

Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga. Merupakan single parents untuk dua anaknya sejak setahun yang lalu. Fugaku awalnya shock akan kematian sang istri, Uchiha Mikoto. Dirinya terlalu shock hingga melupakan kedua anaknya, Uchiha Itachi juga Uchiha Sasuke. Selama sebulan Fugaku mengurung diri, bahkan menutup diri. Dulu dirinya hangat, namun berubah setelah kematian Mikoto.

Rumah yang dulu hangat menjadi dingin, tak ada yang tegur sapa. Fugaku menyibukkan diri dengan perusahaan yang dikelolanya. Itachi menyibukkan diri dengan sekolah SMAnya serta dengan teman-temannya. Bahkan menginap di rumah temannya berbulan-bulan. Melupakan Sasuke yang kesepian, kekosongan, dan bersedih. Sasuke, 13 tahun, kelas 1 SMP di Konoha Junior High School. Dulu, Sasuke murah senyum, sering tertawa, hangat. Namun kini berubah, menjadi dingin, menutup diri, pendiam, tak peduli dengan sekitar, bahkan sering marah-marah. Bukankah sebagai kepala keluarga, Fugaku harusnya mendidik keluarganya untuk bersikap seperti biasa, meninggalkan duka, dan menuju masa depan melewati masa kini. Namun Fugaku masih menengok kebelakang secara bersamaan dengan menengok ke depan. Meninggalkan hatinya yang bimbang, bahkan meninggalkan keluarganya untuk dirinya sendiri. Egois.

Sasuke mengelilingi rumahnya, rumah yang dulu berisik kini menjadi hening. Rumah yang dulu berwarna kini gelap. Rumah yang dulu penuh canda tawa kini tersisa kenangan. Sasuke pergi ketaman belakang, taman tempat dia mengenang semuanya.

Sasuke tersenyum, tertawa secara bersamaan. Gila? Tentu saja tidak. Sasuke hanya mengenang yang telah lalu. Bocah berumur 13 tahun tentu akan merindukan sang ibu, merindukan kehangatan keluarga. Merindukan semua yang dulu. Kini Sasuke tersenyum kecut, lalu berdiri mengambil peralatan berkebun. Merawat bunga menjadi kesehariannya, merawat bunga membuatnya hangat, merawat bunga membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Mikoto menyukai bunga, Sasuke yang dulu tak menyukai bunga kini mulai menyukainya saat berumur 10 tahun. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat ia merawat bunga, ada kebahagiaan tersendiri. Bunga, dengan merawat bunga, Sasuke menjadi merasa lebih dekat dengan Mikoto. Dia suka berbicara sendiri di depan bunga mawar merah. Mawar merah adalah bunga kesukaan ibunya.

Berbicara pada mawar merah kau sebut gila? Kau salah. Sasuke berbicara dengan mawar merah karena ingin menceritakan kesehariannya pada ibunya. Dia berharap, mawar merah kesukaan ibunya menyampaikan cerita dan pesannya padanya. Sungguh sangat berharap. Taman belakang itu penuh warna, karena dirawat dengan telaten olehnya. Dia sendiri suka lily putih. Haah, dia juga suka berbicara pada lily putih.

Kini Sasuke tengah menangis, menangis didepan mawar merah, mengadu semua isi hatinya pada sang ibu. Sasuke menyentuh mawar merah tersebut dengan lembut, penuh sayang. Dilupakannya langit sudah berawan, bersiap menumpahkan pasukannya.

"Kaa-san.. Suke kangen, suke dirumah sendirian, suke takut kaa-san." Ujarnya lirih. Iris onyxnya menyiratkan kesedihan, kehampaan, kekosongan. Hei, setiap manusia pun butuh kasih sayang. Setiap manusia itu lemah, namun setiap manusia juga harus berusaha menjadi kuat.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san dengar Suke kan? Kaa-san, cepet pulang. Suke capek sendirian." Perlahan air mata itu turun, bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan, tak dipedulikannya hujan mengguyurnya. Iris matanya tetap hangat saat menatap mawar merahnya, tapi tetap saja terlihat begitu sakit.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah bergulir selama 2 jam. Selama itu pula Sasuke menemani mawar merahnya serta lily putihnya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Tapi disingkirkannya, dia berharap mawar itu bisa berubah menjadi titisan ibunya. Tapi tentu tak mungkin tercapai.

Perlahan kesadarannya menghilang, tak kuat menahan dinginnya cuaca. Bahkan hujan tak kunjung berhenti. Sasuke tak sadarkan diri dengan sesekali menyebut nama keluarganya semakin melemah. Miris.

_**Another Place in the same time**_

"Tachi, kamu gak pulang? Kamu sudah enam bulan enggak pulang malah nginep disini. Emang kamu gak kangen ya sama Fugaku-jiisan sama Sasuke?" Neji memberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk Itachi. Neji yang hangat dan murah senyum, bersikap dewasa dan kekanakan disaat yang sama. Membuat semuanya nyaman bersamanya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Mau sampai kapan kamu pergi dari kehidupanmu? Sejauh apapun kamu pergi, toh kamu juga bakal balik ke situ-situ lagi, Tachi!"

Deidara mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Neji dan Shikamaru. "Ayolah Itachi! Kau masih mempunyai adik. Adikmu itu baru bocah berumur 13 tahun kau biarkan dia tinggal sendirian?"

"Ada tou-san." Sahutnya dingin, kehilangan cahayanya. Dulu Itachi sama seperti Sasuke, namun perubahan Itachi lebih parah dari Sasuke.

_Plaak!_

Nafas Deidara memburu, matanya berkilat marah. Neji dan Shikamaru hanya terbengong menatap Deidara. Itachi menatap Deidara tajam.

"Kenapa menamparku?!" Tanyanya marah.

"Kau tidak tau? Sasuke mengurus dirinya sendiri selama enam bulan ini! Dan kau tak peduli padanya? Menjijikan sekali kau sebagai kakak!" Deidara berujar sengit.

Ya, Mereka tengah berkumpul di rumah Neji, rumah minimalis yang nyaman dengan wallpaper suasana musim semi.

Itachi tertegun, "Tau darimana kau? Kau tak tau apa-apa!"

"Aku tau Tachi! AKU TAHU!" Suara Deidara meninggi. Giginya bergemeletuk, tangannya terkepal erat.

"…"

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Deidara, kali ini suaranya melembut.

"Aku masih tak percaya."

"Kalau begitu tanya ayahku. Ayahku sering menengoknya menginap di perusahaannya sendiri." Ucap Deidara lirih. "Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, tapi aku sayang padamu dan adikmu. Sayang terhadap sahabat, kakak dan adik. Aku menyayangimu. Sadarlah, bukan hanya kau yang sedih. Adik dan Tou-sanmu juga sedih." Deidara menghela nafas berat. "Bahkan kami juga sedih."

"…"

"Deidara benar Tachi. Aku merasakan firasat buruk untuk Sasuke. Cepatlah pulang, tengoklah ia, jaga dia. Dia butuh kehangatan, dia butuh dirimu, dan Ayahmu. Ibumu meninggalkan kalian karena takdir. Ayahmu pergi, kau turut pergi. Berarti kau dan Tou-sanmu rela kehilangan Sasuke. Dia rapuh." Sahut Neji, bibirnya bergetar.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Itachi, "Pulanglah, kami tak berniat untuk mengusirmu. Ini demi kebaikanmu." Dan Shikamaru tersenyum hangat. Deidara dan Neji juga turut tersenyum hangat, mencoba menyemangati semangat Itachi yang menghilang.

"Antar aku pulang!" Kata Itachi yang dibalas anggukan semangat dari ketiganya.

Mereka berempat segera keluar dan mamsuki mobil Neji yang terpampang manis di depan rumahnya. Sedan putih itu berlalu dengan kecepatan normal menembus hujan, pikiran semuanya kalut.

Setibanya di rumah, Itachi menatap ragu pintu coklat rumahnya. Tampak masih asri, bukti Sasuke merawat rumahnya. Itachi mulai membuka pintu rumahnya. Pakaian mereka acak-acakan serta basah.

"Tadaima?" Seruan Itachi menyerupai pertanyaan.

Hening, tak ada yang menjawab. Semua saling pandang.

"Sasuke? Kau dirumah?" Tanya Itachi lagi, seraya memasuki rumah, namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Pikiran Itachi makin kalut.

"Dei, Shika, Neji, bantu aku cari Sasuke ke sekeliling rumahku!" Perintahnya sambil berlari mencari Sasuke di tiap seluk beluk rumahnya. Yang lain juga tanpa disuruh dua kali mereka berpencar mencari Sasuke.

Deidara ke lantai dua. Itachi di lantai satu, Shikamaru menanyakan tetangga-tetangga. Neji halaman depan dan belakang.

Deidara turun ke lantai satu dan melihat Itachi menatapnya penuh tanya, Deidara hanya menggeleng lesu. Itachi menjambak rambutnya kalut.

"ITACHII! DEIDARA! SHIKA!" Terdengan teriakan menggelegar memecah suara hujan yang berisik.

Shikamaru yang hendak masuk langsung berlari masuk dengan tatapan khawatir. Neji berlari menghampiri mereka dengan Sasuke di gendongannnya ala bridal.

Neji menurunkan Sasuke di pergi kekamar Sasuke untuk mengambil pakaian Sasuke. Shikamaru mencari obat. Dan Deidara menyiapkan baskom dan air hangat serta kain untuk mengompres Sasuke juga mengeringkan tubuh Sasuke.

Itachi kembali, dan dilihatnya Sasuke telah tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Itachi segera mendeathglare Neji. Dan Neji hanya mengeluarkan cengirannya serta mengangkat bahu.

Shikamaru membawa obat-obatan juga suntikan yang belum terpakai.

Deidara meletakkan baskom yang berisi air hangat dan kain untuk mengompres. Sedangkan kain kering yang lain diberikannya kepada Itachi, dan mengisyaratkan untuk mengeringkan tubuh Sasuke. Dan Itachi mengangguk. Dan mulaimengeringkan tubuh Sasuke derta memakaikan pakaiannya.

Sedangkan itu, Neji tengah mengompres Sasuke. Dengan amat telaten dia mengurus Sasuke. Semua tak ada yang mau berbicara. Itachi menatap Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Berkali-kali dia menggumamkan kata 'Maaf Suke, Maaf,.. Maafkan Aniki ya Suke? Aniki gak akan tinggalin Suke lagi. Maafin Aniki ya?'

Sudah hampir 3 jam Sasuke tak membuka matanya. Itachi menangis tanpa suara. Deidara, Neji, Shikamaru menunduk dengan sedih.

Drrrt Drrr Rrrt!

Getaran ponsel Deidara mengagetkan Deidara. Deidara mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nama kontak yang menghubunginya, 'Naru no Kawaii'. Deidara segera tersenyum dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Moshi-Moshi~" Sapa Deidara.

"Aniki! Lama sekali ngangkatnya. Aniki lagi dimana? Naru mau pulang. Bisa jemput gak? Naru di Bandara Konoha sama Kaa-san." Terdengar suara Naruto dari ponsel Deidara. Teman-teman Deidara mendengarnya karena Deidara meng-loudspeaker suaranya.

"Aniki sedang dirumah Itachi. Maaf Naru, Aniki gak bisa jemput. Minta Tou-san aja ya?" Deidara menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Deidara! Jemput Sekarang atau kau gak Kaa-san beri patung tanah liat pesananmu!" Suara yang sama dengan Naruto namun versi dewasanya dengan segera membuat Deidara keringat dingin.

"Ba-baik Kaa-san!" Deidara segera menutup panggilannya secara sepihak.

"Do-dobe… Dobe,. Dobe!" Suara ringkih itu membuat semuanya menatap Sasuke.

Itachi mengelus surai raven adik semata wayangnya.

Deidara segera menghubungi Naruto,

Deidara menunggu jawaban Naruto dengan kalut."Moshi-Moshi~ Deidara?"

"Kaa-san, ada Naru? Dei mau ngomong sama Naru!"

"Ada apa Aniki? Ini Naru." Ujar Naruto diseberang sana.

"Dei gak bisa jemput. Maaf Kaa-san, Naru. Dei harus rawat Sasuke, Sasuke lagi sakit. Naru bisa kesini? Sasuke memanggil nama 'dobe'mu" Deidara menghela nafas, "Cepatlah pulang, Sasuke butuh dirimu. Maaf Dei gak bisa jemput."

"Apa?! Suke sakit? Naru pulang sekarang! Kaa-san ayo! Kita pulang sen-" Dan kalimat Naruto tak selesai karena diputuskan oleh Naruto sendiri.

Itachi menatap sahabat-sahabatnya penuh terima kasih. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Dobe! Dobe, pulang dobe!" Lirih Sasuke tanpa sadar. Suhu tubuhnya panas sekali, hingga berhalusinasi. "Su-suke sendirian. Naru pulang!" Lirihannya semakin keras, kepalanya bergerang ke kanan dan kiri.

Itachi menatap Sasuke nanar, penuh penyesalan dan tertohok. Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk punggung Itachi untuk menenangkannya. Deidara dan Neji mengurus Sasuke yang semakin histeris.

"Naru! Naru! Suki! Suki da yo! Aishiteru Naru!" Air mata meleleh dari pelupuk matanya yang terpejam. Deidara menatap sedih Sasuke.

"Naru, naru! Naru ayo pulang! Suke sendiri. Gak ada Tou-san, Aniki juga. Suke sendiri Naru. Naru pulang! Temenin Suke!" Suara Sasuke semakin melemah, Itachi meraung penuh penyesalan.

"Kaa-san.. Hiks.. Gomen Kaa-san.. Gomen! Gomen Tachi gak bisa jaga Suke, Gomen!" Itachi terisak. Penuh penyesalan dan Khawatir. Shikamaru memeluk Itachi berusaha menenangkan Itachi. Neji menyuntikkan obat di lengan kiri Sasuke.

BRAAAK!

"SASUKE!" Suara teriakan cempreng serta bantingan pintu terdengar dengan jelas. Menghentikan kegiatan Neji dan Deidara. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah suara dengan masih memeluk Itachi.

"Naru, Suke memanggilmu dari tadi." Neji berujar lirih.

Gadis bersurai pirang sebahu dengan mata sapphire itu mengalirkan air mata tanpa henti. Pipi-pipi bergaris tiga chubbynya basah karena hujan dan air matanya. Pakaiannya basah sehingga mencetak lekuk tubuh Naruto. Jika dalam keadaan normal mungkin akan tergiur. Namun tak ada yang tergiur satu pun.

Narutp segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. Dielusnya surai raven Sasuke. Diciumnya pipi pucat Sasuke. Semua terdiam. Itachi juga terdiam menatap Naruto dengan Sasuke.

"Suke.. Suke.." Panggil Naruto.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Suke, Naru pulang.. Naru pulang.. Hiiks-hiks. Naru pu hiks- lang Suke!" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya.

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Naru janji gak tinggalin Suke lagi! Suke bangun! Bangun Suke!" Teriak Naruto. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Deidara duduk disamping Itachi yang sudah mendapat kesadarannya. Shikamaru merangkul Itachi. Neji mengelus surai pirang Naruto.

"Suke! Maafin Naru ya? Suke! Naru minta maaf.. Maaf Suke. Naru salah. Maaf ya Suke.. Suke harus sembuh. Naru disini.." Isaknya semakin menjadi. Shock.

"Ssht.. Sudah Naru.. Bukan salah Naru kok." Neji memeluk Narutp berusaha menjauhkan Naruto dari Sasuke. Naruto mengalah, melepaskan pelukannya. Berbalik memeluk Neji dan menangis di dada bidang Neji.

Semua tak ada yang berani bicara. Hanya isak tangis Naruto dan kalimat-kalimat penuh penyesalan Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukan Neji, dan berjalan gontai menuju Itachi. Dengan kecepatan yang tak mampu Itachi tahan, Naruto menendang pipi Itachi hingga terpelanting. Deidara berteriak kaget, Shikamaru dan Neji shock. Deidara segera memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya dan menenangkan Naruto yang sedang dirundungi emosi.

Naruto tenang di pelukan sang kakak. Tapi matanya menatap nyalang pada Itachi. "Kemana kau? Kemana kau selama enam bulan ini, eh? Kau sebut kau kakak disaat duka merundungi keluarga dan meninggalkan adikmu seorang diri, HAH?" Teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Harusnya kau mendukungnya untuk maju dan menerima takdir yang merenggut Baa-san! Kau sebut kau kakak? Cih! Aku yang menemaninya selama 2bulan ini. Dan selama aku menginap di rumah Suke, aku tak pernah liat Jii-san, dan Kau!" Ujarnya dingin. "Aku tak menyangka, kau sepengecut itu. Kabur dari kenyataan dan meninggalkan Sasuke dengan kenyataan yang pahit. Ditinggalkan keluarganya." Naruto tertawa sinis.

Itachi menunduk , bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Deidara tertegun, bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata dingin seperti itu. Shikamaru segera mengambil p3k untuk mengobati luka di pipi Itachi. Neji mengelus surai raven milik Sasuke dan menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Sudahlah. Biar Sasuke tinggal dirumahku. Kau urus saja dirimu sendiri. Dan jangan temui Sasuke, Itachi!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dan mendekati tubuh lemah Sasuke. Dia menengok kebelakang menatap Itachi tajam, "Akan kuijinkan kau temui Suke, tapi kau harus merasakan semua yang Sasuke rasakan selama tinggal sendiri! Tinggallah dirumah ini sendiri tanpa siapapun. Dan Kalian! Tak ada yang boleh mendekatinya selama enam bulan! Jangan berikan kasih sayang kalian selama enam bulan!" Perintah Naruto, dan itu mutlak.

Itachi semakin menunduk. Deidara, Shikamaru, dan Neji berpandangan. Mereka tau, melawan Naruto yang sedang emosi sama dengan masuk kedalam lubang neraka.

"Naru, jangan begitu. Kasihan Itachi!" Deidara mencoba mengubah pikiran adiknya. Naruto yang baru saja hendak membopong Sasuke gerakannya terhenti dan menatap mata Deidara tajam, sehingga Deidara langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. Sebenernya disini siapa yang kakak, siapa yang adik sih?

"Kasihan katamu, Dei?! Cih, aku tak kasihan padanya. Perintahku mutlak. Sekali kalian melanggarnya. Aku tak segan-segan membuat kalian kritis di rumah sakit. Aku akan pantau gerakan kalian semua. Dan jangan ada yang membantah! Aku pulang!" Naruto menggendong Sasuke ala bridal. Naruto menggeleng-geleng.

"Empat bulan yang lalu dia sehat-sehat saja, badannya gemuk. Sekarang malah jadi kurus kering begini. Maaf Suke." Dikecupnya pelan kening Sasuke. Naruto memang punya kekuatan baja. Tapi kekuatan baja itu memang hanya muncul saat sedang emosinya naik drastis.

Itachi tertohok akan semua perkataan Naruto. Dia meraung-raung. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terkekeh sembari berteriak agar suaranya terdengar oleh mereka, "Hari ini aku biarkan kalian bersamanya. Tapi besok, pastikan kalian jauh dari Itachi!"

Dan siang berganti sore, sore berganti malam. Selama itu hari Itachi dipenuhi Deidara, Nieji dan Shikamaru. Jangan lupakan pikirannya masih memikirkan Otoutonya, Sasuke. Dan saat pagi menjelang, Neji dan Shikamaru pergi dengan mobil untuk kembali ke rumah, meninggalkan Itachi dalam kesendirian. Deidara sempat memberi pelukan hangat serta mengacak surai hitam Itachi, lalu pergi menuju rumahnya. Menemui sang adik tercinta. Berusaha meringani hukuman untuk Itachi.

_**=Be The Better by HaaniieRyee=**_

Dua bulan berlangsung. Selama dua bulan itu, Itachi menjalani hukumannya dengan hidup seorang diri. Fugaku? Dia masih tinggal di perusahaannya, dia tak tau apa-apa tentang Sasuke yang sakit, serta hukuman Itachi. Yang dia tahu, Naruto sudah pulang, si iblis pirang kecil telah kembali. Itu saja. Bodoh sekali kau Fugaku. Kau pasti akan terkena hukuman maut dari Naruto. Dan Hani pun tertawa iblis XD. #digebukin Sasuke FC

Itachi memakan sarapannya dalam diam dan tanpa adanya nafsu makan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, tapi terkadang Naruto datang dan memaksanya makan yang banyak dengan ancaman akan membunuhnya. Woogh! Keren. #ditabokin

Tapi dengan ancaman itu, ampuh untuk Itachi. Itachi segera makan dengan lahap. Setelah habis satu piring, disodorkan piring ke dua oleh Naruto, dan begitu seterusnya hingga empat piring ludes dengan sempurna.

Hukuman Naruto berlaku benar-benar mutlak. Itachi hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dari jauh. Tapi senyuman Itachi selalu tersungging saat dilihatnya Sasuke tertawa, dan mendapat kebahagiaannya. Sasuke kini telah menjadi Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang hangat telah kembali. Jadi, Sasuke sudah terbiasa lagi dengan keramaian kelas. Terlebih ada Naruto dikelasnya, semakin membuat Sasuke hangat.

Itachi kini tengah menatap piringnya yang masih tersisa makanan dengan kosong. Dia benar-benar bosan, kesepian, dan sebagainya. Kebun belakang dirawatnya dengan telaten. Halaman depan juga dirawat dengan benar.

Tapi sungguh, Itachi tak kuat lagi. Dan seketika dia sadar. Sasuke pasti merasakan yang lebih sakit dari ini. Sudah ditinggal ibunya selama setahun, selama setahun itu juga suasana rumahnya dingin tanpa adanya kehangatan. Selama enam bulan juga dia hidup sendiri, ah, empat bulan. Karena dua bulannya lagi ada Naruto. Kini dia pasrah. Hukumannya benar-benar setimpal. Pernah temannya, Konan mendekatinya dengan tatapan kasihan, lalu Itachi dipeluknya. Lalu besoknya ada kabar bahwa Konan sakit. Dan Itachi sadar, selama enam bulan dia harus anti sosial. Dia tak boleh mendekatii siapapun. Dan temannya semakin banyak datang hingga dia kalut.

Dengan terpaksa,Itachi menulis papan tulis dengan spidol, 'Maaf teman-teman. Jangan dekati aku dulu. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian. Seperti Konan. Haah, Konan, aku minta maaf. Karena diriku, kamu jadi sakit. Biarkan aku sendiri selama lima bulan kedepan. Aku sedang menjalani hukumanku. Jadi, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Beri tahu juga pada guru-guru agar tak mengajakku bicara. Terima kasih.

Itachi'

Dan semua teman-temannya mengerti. Dan meninggalkan Itachi untuk sementara. Karena semua temannya begitu sayang pada Itachi, terutama Shion.

_**=Be The Better**_

Tiga bulan lagi hukuman Itachi selesai. Itachi benar-benar jenuh. Dia bosan, amat sangat bosan. Barang elektronik yang tersisa hanya televisi dan game konsol. Ponselnya, laptopnya, modemnya, dan yang lain disita oleh Naruto. Kejam.

Ting Tong!

"Sebentar!" Teriak Itachi dengan lantang.

Cklek!

Itachi berdiri mematung, "Na-Naruto? Ada apa lagi?"

Naruto melenggang masuk diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Tapi, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menatapnya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Itachi.

"Hn?"

"Kenapa tidak lihat Aniki?"

"Karena gak boleh sama Naru."

"Kenapa?"

"Kata Naru, Suke boleh ketemu sama Aniki. Tapi Suke gak boleh tatap Aniki." Jelas Sasuke.

Itachi manggut-manggut. "Kau yang meminta?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum tanpa melihat Itachi. Dan Itachi mengerti semuanya. Ini mungkin bonus dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, Suke mau minum apa?"

"Coklat panas. Seperti biasa, Aniki." Tukas Sasuke.

"Oke." Itachi melenggang ke dapur.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, duduk disampingnya. Dan tersenyum hangat.

Naruto mebelai surai raven Sasuke, "Jangan sedih, aku hanya memberinya hukuman yan setimpal Suke. Kau enam bulan tanpa adanya Itachi serta Jii-san.. Jadi ini sudah bonus untuknya."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Terserah Naru, tapi jangan lama-lama, ya? Suke kangen Aniki."

"Hm" Tanggap Naruto. Dilihat oleh mata Naruto Itachi membawa coklat panas 3 cangkir. Bibirnya selalu menyungging senyuman.

Ditaruhnya cangkir-cangkir itu di depan Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka seperti tamu, padahal harusnya Naruto sebagai tamunya. Tapi ini hukuman, berarti Itachi harus bersyukur, karena diperbolehkan melihat Sasuke sepuasnya sekarang. Walau Sasuke tak pernah membalas tatapannya. Hanya senyuman dan tawa untuknya, namun matanya terarah kearah lain.

Sasuke ijin ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Itachi dan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus kecil, "Bagaimana rasanya, eh Itachi?"

"Membosankan Naru. Sendiri, sepi." Itachi menjawab dengan lirih.

"Haha.. Itu yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke mendapatkan yang lebih berat."

"Aku tahu. Makasih karena membiarkan aku bertemu dengannya, walau dia tak bisa menatapku." Itachi tersenyum untuk Naruto.

"Ya, sama-sama." Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang bijak. Selalu bijak. Tapi terlalu ketat. Bagaimana kau tau Konan memberiku perhatian?" Tanya Itachi heran.

"Aku punya Karin disana. Dan Karin sudah kuancam agar memberi tahuku siapa saja yang mendekatimu. Awalnya dia menolak, tapi akhirnya menerima juga. Haha.." Naruto tertawa renyah.

Itachi mendengus, "Dasar Iblis."

Naruto terkekeh, "Ya, Kaa-san juga iblis. Haahaa." Naruto tertawa puas. "Hukuman apa yang pas untuk Fugaku?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela tawawnya.

"Hah? Apa?!" Teriak Itachi kaget.

"Kau tuli? Menurutmu, Hukuman apa yang cocok untuk Fugaku?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Itachi megap-megap," Hu-hukuman? Bu-buat T-Tou-san?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Itachi mati mendadak. #dibunuh

Oke, Gue boong. XD

Itachi shock dengan mulut masih megap-megap kayak ikan keabisan nafas.

"Kenapa kamu?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Ka-kamu g-gak t-ta- takut?" Tanya Itachi terbata-bata.

Naruto mengernyit heran, "Buat apa?"

"Tou-san kan galak."

Naruto mengangkat bahu, dan bicara tanpa ada tekanan sedikit pun, berbanding berbalik dengan Itachi, "Apa urusanku? Toh, dia juga harus dihukum."

Dan Itachi saking shocknya meminum langsung coklat panasnya. Dan Naruto terkikik geli.

"Suke!" Panggil Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh, dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Kamu kemana aja?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Kenapa emangnya? Ke taman, ngambil ini." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan bunga mawar merah serta lily putih beberapa tangkai.

Mulut Naruto membulat membentuk huruf O.

"Ayo ah pulang. Naru mau bikin kue." Tukas Naru beranjak dari duduknya dan memberi salam perpisahan untuk Itachi sebuah bisikan 'Sampai jumpa, jika kulihat dirimu makan kurang banyak. Kubunuh kau!' Dan Naruto berlalu dengan Sasuke meninggalkan Itachi duduk mematung dengan bahu bergetar.

Blam!

Pintu tertutup, dan "Gila! Kecil-kecil udah jadi Iblis.. Mana serem banget!" Ujar Itachi sweetdrop.

Dan Itachi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana bisa Sasuke jatuh cinta pada iblis itu?"

Dan Itachi bergerak menuju kamarnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan memegang seekor gitar. #gubrakXD

Eh, salah..

Dan Itachi bergerak menuju kamarnya dan duduk di pinggiran kasur dengan memegang sebuah gitar.

Itachi merapalkan sesuatu, lalu mulai memetik sinar gitarnya, menghasilkan alunan music gitar yang merdu.

_**"Nee daisuki na kimi e" warawanaide kiitekure**_

_**"Aishiteru" da nante kusai kedone**_

_**Dakedo kono kotoba igai tsutaeru koto ga dekinai**_

_**Horane! Mata baka ni shite warattayone**_

_**Kimi no eranda michi wa koko de yokattanoka?**_

_**Nante wakaranai kedo...**_

_**Tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni**_

_**Tonari ni tatte ireru koto de**_

_**Boku ga ikiru imi ni natte**_

_**Kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta**_

_**"Nee anohi no bokura nanno hanashi wo shiteta?"**_

_**Hajimete atta hi ni yosoyoso shiku**_

_**Arekara iroiro atte toki niwa kenka mo shite**_

_**Wakariau tame no toki sugoshitane**_

_**Kono hiroi bokura sora no shita deatte koi wo shite itsumademo**_

_**Tada naite waratte sugosu hibi ni**_

_**Tonari ni tatte ireru koto de**_

_**Kimi to ikiru imi ni natte**_

_**Kimi ni sasagu kono ai no uta**_

_**Itsumo meiwaku wo kakete gomenne**_

_**Mitsudo koi jikan wo sugoshitane**_

_**Bokura futari hibi wo kizami**_

_**Tsukuri agetekita omoi tsunori**_

_**Hetakuso na uta wo kimi ni okurou**_

_**Mechakucha suki dato kami ni chikaou!**_

_**Korekaramo kimi no te wo nigitteruyo**_

_**Boku no koe ga tsuzuku kagiri**_

_**Tonari de zutto ai wo utauyo**_

_**Toshi wo totte koe ga karete kitara**_

_**Zutto te wo nigiruyo**_

_**Tada arigatou jya tsutaekirenai**_

_**"Naki" "warai" "kanashimi" "yorokobi"wo tomo ni wakachiai ikite ikou!**_

_**Ikutsumono yoru wo koete**_

_**Boku wa kimi to "ai" wo utaou**_

_**~Greeeen_ Ai Uta~**_

Itachi bernyanyi dengan sepenuh hati, matanya terpejam. Bibirnya berhenti bergerak saat lagu telah berakhir.

Pikirannya melayang, dia masih mengingat semuanya. Cinta pertamanya. Dia masih disini. Tak pernah hilang. Tak pernah pergi dari hatinya.

Itachi menunduk, "Aishiteru yo, Shion"

Dan setelahnnya Itachi menaruh gitarnya di atas meja belajarnya, dan tidur di ranjangnya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum, "Oyasuminasai, Otouto, Tou-san.. Kaa-san. Shion." Dan Itachi terlelap. Mengikuti alur mimpi yang telah menunggunya.

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Thanks for Reading ^.~**_

_**Saran? Kritik? Flame? Saya terima dengan senang hati ^.^**_

_**Arigatou ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Be The Better By HaaniieRyee**_

_**Warn : Segala jenis warning!**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke x Fem Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Itachi x Namikaze Shion**_

_**Don't like don't read!**_

_**Saya hanya manusia biasa yang selalu mempunyai kesalahan. Maka dari itu saya meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan saya. Terima kasih.**_

_**Happy Reding!**_

_**=Be The Better by HaaniieRyee=**_

Gadis bersurai pirang pucat dengan iris ungunya menatap langit biru yang dengan indahnya membeberkan kedamaian dan ketentraman si langit yang ditemani matahari dan awan-awan putih.

Gadis itu terkekeh, "Itachi, Gomenne."

Lalu gadis itu kembali diam, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum tipis namun membuat si gadis terlihat natural, dan cantik? Tentu saja.

"Hei, Itachi! Kau ingat taman ini? Dulu kau sering sekali memetik bunga melati itu. Sudah lama ya?"

Kemudian gadis itu menatap kolam yang berada tak terlalu jauh dari tempat dimana dia duduk, "Itachi, Aishiteru ne. Gomen. Gomen!" Gadis itu terisak.

"Eh, Geez! Gak boleh nangis. Um, Aku pengen ketemu Itachi. Tapi nanti Naru-chan marah." Gumamnya pelan sambil menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan medekati kolam. Segera dia duduk didepan kolam tersebut dan menarik rok panjangnya hingga lutut, dan mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air.

Dia menatap air yang memantulkan wajahnya, Dia tersenyum dan tertawa, "Aku baru tau kau suka menggombal, Tachi. Um, Mungkin nanti kau mau menggombali Shion yang berbeda ini dalam artian menghibur? Um, Cinta?"

Gadis itu, Shion. Terkekeh, "Betapa lucunya wajahmu Tachi saat Naru-chan memukulmu."

_**Flashback**_

_Dua bocah berlainan gender tengah bermain di taman dekat rumah bocah cilik bergender perempuan dengan posisi yang berjauhan tengah asik bermain sendiri, terlalu asik malah._

"_Tachi! Tachi! Lihat ini.. Kaawaaaii!" Teriak seorang gadis kecil yang usianya sekitar 5 tahunan, kepada sosok pemuda cilik yang terlihat seumuran._

_Yang dipanggil Tachi berlari menghampiri gadis kecil, dan mengikuti arah pandang si gadis kecil, "Hiyaaa! Kawaaai!"_

_Gadis itu tertawa sambil memandang dan membelai si 'objek' yang menurut mereka lucu, "Hohaha! Tachi! Mirip Naru-chan kan?"_

_Tachi menoleh menatap gadis kecil yang tersenyum memandang si 'objek'. Objek yang berupa kucing imut nan manis, "Ya, amat mirip, Shion! Aah, apa kau mau merawat kucing itu?"_

"_Tidak bisa." Ujar Shion sedih._

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Hum." Shion mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya, "Pein-nii dan Kyuu-nii takut kucing, mereka kan alergi dengan bulu-buluan, Itachi. Kau lupa?"_

_Itachi mengangguk, "Gomenne. Um, jangan gitu dong, Shion. Ntar cantiknya ilang loh kalo cemberut mulu."_

_Shion tertawa dan menatap Itachi dengan pandangan senang luar biasa, "Tak apa jika aku tak bisa merawat Toto-chan. Shio kan masih punya Naru!"_

"_Haha! Eh? Toto-chan?" Itachi tertawa._

"_Ya! Nama kucing ini. Entah kenapa aku suka. Hei, Itachi! Kenapa rambutmu panjang?" Tanya Shion dengan ingin tahunya._

"_Eh? Um, tidak apa-apa. Kata Tou-san, Tachi mirip Kaa-san jika rambut Tachi panjang. Jadi, Tachi mau rambut Tachi panjang."_

"_Hoo.. Tapi kenapa Tachi ada keriputnya? Padahal Mikoto-baachan tidak punya keriput?"_

_Itachi memberengut, "Shio jahat! Kan Tachi sudah bilang, Ini tanda lahir Tachi!"_

"_Haha! Tak apa Tachi, aku seneng kok kalo Tachi berbeda dengan yang lain."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Ya, Karena Shion juga berbeda dari keluarga Shion. Dei-nii, dan Naru-chan punya mata biru seperti Tou-san. Pein-nii, dan Kyuu-nii punya mata merah seperti Kaa-san. Dei-nii dan Naru-chan punya rambut pirang yang cerah dan mengkilap seperti Tou-san. Dan Kyuu-nii serta Pein-nii mirip dengan Kaa-san, rambutnya merah-"_

"_-Sendangkan kamu, warna matamu ungu, rambutmu pirang pucat. Begitu kan?"_

"_Eh? Kok bisa tau?"_

"_Karena kamu berbeda!" Itachi terkekeh, "Aduh! Aw! AW! SAKIT SHION!"_

_Shion tertawa, "Jangan bercanda, beritahu aku!"_

"_Oke, oke. Karena hanya kamu yang berbeda. Dan matamu, campuran dari Minato-jiichan dan Kushina-baachan. Rambut pirangmu, aku tak tahu. Tapi, rambutmu cocok dengan warna matamu. Indah, dan…. Cantik."_

_BLUSH!_

"_Ta-tachi!"_

"_Ta-ta-nii, ja-at!"_

_TUK! TUK!_

"_I-Ittai Naru! Aw, aduh! Sakit Naru-chaan!" Teriak Itachi saat tiba-tiba Naruto datang dan memukulnya dengan stik drum plastik yang sedang dipegangnya._

"_Ci-nee, Ci-nee! Tata Papa?" Tanya bocah kecil yang begitu mirip dengan kucing menatap kakak perempuannya dengan khawatir._

_Shion tertawa, "Kenapa Tachi-nii Naru pukul?" Tanya Shion segera meraih Naruto dan mendudukkan Naruto di pangkuannya._

"_Tadi, Ta-ta-nii bicin Ci-nee au nanis! Adi, Na-lu pu-tul!" Jelas Naruto dengan terbata-bata serta dengan aksen cadelnya yang gak jelas. #Author lagi punya adek dari sodara.a Author, dan masih cadel. Dan penggantian hurufnya aneh, jadi Author ikutin deh buat bikin fanfict XD Dan ini pernah kejadian! Tapi Author yang dipukulin u.u#_

_Itachi mendelik, "Heh, Kucing! Siapa yang bikin nee-chan mu nangis, heh?"_

_Shion melirik Itachi tajam, "Haha, Naru-chan.. Shi-nee gak papa kok. Tadi Shi-nee cuma malu aja kok."_

_Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Shion. "Nalu, au bobo, oleh?"_

_Itachi yang mendengar sekaligus melihat mengelus surai pirang Naruto, "Bobo aja."_

_Shion menepuk-nepuk err- bokong Naruto agar lebih cepat pulas. Yah, walaupun pulasnya Naruto begitu cepat, dan mimic wajah Naruto saat tidur begitu mirip dengan kucing-kucing minta makan. KAWAAAAII! #Author cubit-cubit Naru kecil_

_Saat Itachi dan Shion tengah asik menatap Naruto yang telah tertidur dengan pulas, sosok dewasa berambut merah dengan mata merah juga tengah berlari-larian dengan kepalanya yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Seperti mencari sesuatu._

_Sraak! Breek! Bruuk! Duagh! Hiyaa, Buugh!_

_Suara gaduh nan berisik membuat Itachi dan Shion menoleh ke asal suara dan terpekik-pekik kaget. Bahkan Itachi menggigit-gigit jari telunjuknya, sedangkan Shion memeluk erat adiknya yang berada di pelukannya._

_Iris berbeda kedua bocah ingusan itu berair, perlahan-lahan air mata keluar dari mata mereka dan menetes-netes ke rumput di bawahnya._

"_Hiks. Hiiks.. Ka-Kaa-san.. Hiks.. HUWEEE!" Tangis Shion yang melihat ibunya tengah ribut sendiri dengan membongkar semak-semak, rerumputan panjang, membelah batu besar yang mampu mencakup besar bocah berumur 2-5 tahunan._

_Itachi menoleh menatap temannya yang mengeluarkan suara tangisnya, merasa temannya takut, dia ikut menangis. Tangisannya pelan, namun semakin lama semakin kencang._

"_HUWEEE! Kaa-saan! Hiks! Huu! Huwee!" Tangis dua bocah berlainan gender dengan kencang mengagetkan seorang ibu yang tengah kalap memporak-porandakan taman di dekat rumah Shion._

_Seorang ibu itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan tertegun melihatnya. Mulutnya megap-megap. Kepalanya kelimpungan mencari orang-orang yang bisa membantunya untuk menenangkan bocah ingusan yang bernama Itachi dan Shion._

"_A-Aduh! Ma-Maaf.. Geez! Aduh, Maafin, Kaa-saan sayang!" Ujar si Ibu sambil mengelus Itachi dan Shion. "I-Ita-Itachi jangan nangis dong! Maafin, Baa-chan ya?"_

_Itachi menatap si Ibu dengan pandangan takut, "Ba-Baa-chan. Ku-Kushina-Baachan. .Hiks. Hiks. Huweee! Kaa-saan!"_

_Tangis Itachi semakin keras saat didekati oleh Kushina. Kushina kalang kabut sendiri._

"_Aduh, Aduh! Gimana ini? Geez, Aaah.. Atuh, eeh!" Ujarnya tanpa makna yang jelas. Bukannya menenangkan anaknya serta anak sahabatnya dia malah menepuk-nepuk kedua sisi kepalanya sambil merapalkan kalimat aneh untuk seorang ibu 'Diem dong,ah! Aduh, gimana ini?!'_

_Ibu tolol ==' #Digampar Kushina_

_Bletak!_

"_Diem! DASAR BOCAH!" Bentak Kushina yang udah kesengsem sebel sama Shion dan Itachi akhirnya memberi pukulan pelan pada masing-masing kepala Itachi dan Shion._

_Aduuh! Kushinaa! Mosok anakmu dipukul toh? Jahat- Jahaat! #Dipites Kushina_

"_Ehem!"_

_Kushina langsung menoleh kebelakang karena merasa suara deheman itu dari belakangnya._

"_Ehehehe! Mina-chaaan!" Teriaknya dan segera menghambur memeluk Minato._

_Ctak!_

_Pukulan pelan telak menimpa kepala merah Kushina. Disambut oleh tawa dua bocah lainnya yang berada di belakang Minato yang sedang berkacak pinggang._

"_Hahaha! Aduh, Kaa-san! Aduh.. Hahaha.. Kaa-san lucu yaa, Aniki?" Tanya bocah yang serupa dengan Kushina kepada bocah lainnya yang serupa dengannya tetapi wajahnya lebih mirip pada Minato._

"_Hihihi.. Iya Kyuubi! Masa Itachi dan Shion di pukul bukannya di antengin! Hahahaa." Jawab si bocah satunya mengundang tawa Kyuubi._

_Minato menggeleng-geleng kepada dua anak kembarnya. Bukannya bantu memndiamkan Shion dan Itachi, mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak begitu._

"_Pein, Kyuubi! Jangan ketawa mulu. Diemin noh adikmu dan Itachi!" Perintah Minato menatap dua anaknya garang._

_Kushina mendelik sebal, "Tuh! Apa kata Tou-san! Jangan ketawa mulu!"_

"_Kamu juga!" Bentak Minato pada Istrinya._

_Minato memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba pening._

_Pein, Kyuubi, dan Kushina meneguk ludah secara paksa. Dengan gerakan kilat mereka menghambur pada dua bocah yang menangis serta satu batita yang tertidur pulas._

_Kushina segera mengambil Naruto dari pelukan Shion dan menggendongnya dengan senyum mengembang. Pein dan Kyuubi mendelik kesal. Masa mereka dikasih yang lagi mewek? Begitulah batin mereka._

_Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa. Pein segera menggendong Itachi dan mengelus rambut hitamnya berusaha menenangkan Itachi. Kyuubi melakukan hal serupa dengan Shion._

_Minato mengangguk pada Pein dan Kyuubi. Sedangkan Pein dan Kyuubi hanya mengekor Minato yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu. Kushina? Dia asik sendiri dengan Naruto tidur._

'

'

"_Gyaaa! Kaawaaaaii!" Tunjuk Kyuubi pada Itachi yang sedang tertidur. Pein mencubit-cubit kedua pipi tembil Itachi._

_Minato menggendong Shion yang menangis lagi karena didekati Kushina. Kushina sendiri pundung dipojokan menatap Minato dengan Shion._

_Hahaha.. Shion shock noh. Makanya jadi ibu jangan sangar-sangar! #author dibantai Kushina._

"_Cup-cup.. Shio jangan nangis lagi ya? Udah, bobo aja ama Tou-san. Biarin aja Kaa-sannya!" Tutur Minato lembut pada Shion yang berada di gendongannya._

"_Tou-san! Shion kenapa, Tou?" Tanya seorang bocah yang terlihat seumuran dengan Shion menunjuk-nunjuk Shion yang sesenggukan._

"_Oh, Deidara bisa kau tenangkan Shion? Tou-san harus jauhin Naru dari Kaa-san!" Ujar Minato sambil menunjuk Istrinya yang tengah bersama Naruto._

_Entah kenapa Minato merasa takut jika anak bungsunya tersebut malah menjadi serupa dengan Kushina. Yah, siapa yang tak kenal Kushina si Sarang Iblis Merah?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tachi!" Panggil seorang gadis cantik memanggil temannya._

"_Ada apa Shion?" Itachi menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Shion berada di sampingnya._

_Shion menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau tahu? Ternyata kekhawatiran Tou-san jadi kenyataan! Naru-chan jadi si Iblis Pirang! Kau tahu? Jika dia menikah, dia mendapat gelar 'Sarang' seperti Kaa-san!"_

_Itachi tertawa, "Heh? Iblis bermuka Malaikat? Yah, memang dia terlihat begitu sih. Tapi cocok, kok."_

"_ITACHI!"_

_Bletak!_

"_Ittaaaai!"_

"_Rasakan!"_

"_Huh, apa salahku sih?"_

"_Pokoknya kau harus bantu aku jadiin Naru seperti 'malaikat' lagi!"_

"_Hah?" Itachi membeo tanpa makna._

"_Dasar Ba-"_

"_Niii-chaaaaan! Suke disiniii! Bantuu Sukeee! GYAAAAA!" terdengar teriakan keras yang diiringi dengan tawa cempreng yang terdengar menyeramkan, "Ittai! Aduh, apa-apaan siih?! AAWWW!"_

_Itachi dan Shion bergidik. Lalu keduanya sama-sama menghela nafas. Setelahnya mereka berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu masing-masing melupakan teriakan memilukan adik Itachi dan kekejaman Naruto._

"_A-Aaniikii! Jaahaat!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada disamping Itachi dengan tampang lecek, luka disana-sini. KDRT XD. Boong ding.. Tindakan keras dari Naruto untuk Sasuke tercinta. Bletak! #author ditimpuk Sasuke._

"_Hosh! Hosh! Sukeh. Cepeth, Bangeth!" Suara pelan tapi terkesan cempreng terdengar membuat si pirang mata ungu bergidik, serta Itachi dan Sasuke mengedikkan bahu mereka._

"_Naru gak boleh galak-galak. Ntar gak ada yang mau nikahin looh!" Celetuk Itachi dengan nada mengejek._

_Naruto mendengus, tampang malaikat yang tadi terpasang kini menjadi iblis. Senyum memikat namun mematikan itu keluar dari wajahnya, lalu… "HAHAHAHA! Kaa-san! Naru dapet mainan! HOHOHO!" Dan tawa mengerikan bawaan dari Kushina tertular pada Naruto. Bahkan Pein dan Kyuubi yang terkenal karena berperilaku seperti preman kalah pada Naruto yang kini baru berumur 5 tahun. Memalukan!_

_Itachi mendengus, "Memangnya aku takut gitu, Naru-chan?"_

"_Hahaha! Nanti juga Suke mau nikahin Naru kok!" Bukannya Naruto yang menjawab dengan penuh ancaman, namun malah Sasuke yang melompat-lompat kesenangan karena 'gak ada yang mau nikahin Naru' dari omongan kakaknya. Mungkin dia berpikir dengan begitu dia tidak mendapat saingan untuk mendapatkan Naru-chan tercinta. Dasar bocah Labil! (Kaya sendirinya enggak! #author pundung)_

_._

_._

_._

"_Naru-chaan hebaat! Bisa kalahin Aniki!" Teriak Sasuke kegirangan._

_Itachi merinding saat melihat tubuh Naruto tanpa lecet sekalipun, sedangkan dia? Heh! Kakinya serasa tak bisa digerakkan, kepalanya terasa berat, dimatanya semuanya terbayang-bayang, tangannya keseleo, 'Dia IBLIIIS!' Inner Itachi ngeri. Terlebih saat wajah Kushina muncul di benaknya, 'Benar-benar buah tidak jatuh dari pohonnya. Bagaimana nasib Suke nanti?" Innernya makin kacau._

_Pein dan Kyuubi yang sedang berada di dojo memang memilih Naruto melawan Itachi. Namun diluar nalar mereka, malah Naruto membuat Itachi babak belur dan dia tak pernah sekalipun terkena serangan dari Itachi. Kedua kakak-beradik kembar itu meneguk ludahnya secara paksa. Lalu mengasingkan diri di pojokan dojo yang sepi._

"_Aniki, sepertinya gelar Iblis 1 akan turun dari ku!" Bisik Kyuubi histeris._

_Pein berkeringat dingin, "Dengan begitu kau jadi 2. Dan aku jadi 3. Shit! Iblis 2 ku menurun! Sudah aku iblis jejadian, karena Naru, aku makin jadi iblis jejadian! Sialan!" Ratap dan makian keluar dari mulut Pein._

_Bagaimana bisa bocah berumur 10 tahun mampu mengalahkan Itachi yang berumur 13 tahun dalam waktu yang singkat? Maaf author tidak sempat menghitung waktunya. Karena Author lagi makan, laper sih! XD_

_._

_._

_._

"_Hiks! Kaa-san! Kaa-san bangun.. Kaa-san gak boong kan? Kaa-san gak bercanda kan? Kaa-san! Gak lucu!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Mikoto yang terbujur kaku di atas ranjang rumah sakit._

"_Maafkan saya yang tak becus ini, Tuan. Tapi, sungguh. Kami sudah berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan keduanya atau menyelamatkan Nyonya. Tapi mereka berdua tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Maafkan saya, tuan!" Tutur seorang perawat berambut pirang dengan iris mata aquamarine cerah._

_Sasuke berlari memeluk Itachi yang juga membalas menangis meninggalkan duka tersendiri._

_Fugaku hanya mematung menatap Istrinya yang telah tak bernyawa. Lalu dia mengangguk pada sang perawat, mengecup kening Istrinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

_**Flashback Off**_

"Hiks! Tachi-kun.. Kalau Tachi gak egois begitu kan, hiks. Hiks… Tachi sekarang bisa main dengan Sasu-chan! Kalau kamu tidak lari, pasti kamu gak dihukum Naru!" Shion tetap menangis walaupun diselingi tawa mirisnya.

"Kapan, Tachi? Kapan? Kapan kau katakana yang sejujurnya padaku Tachi?"

"Sekarang Shion!" Suara baritone tiba-tiba menyahut membuat tubuh Shion membeku seketika.

Shion menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, "I-Itachi?!"

Itachi mengangguk.

'Ba-Bagaimana bisa?' Inner Shion bingung.

Itachi terkekeh, "Berkat Sasuke."

Shion yang mengerti hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi? Dari tadi kau dengar?"

"Tentu saja! Dari kau menangis meminta maaf, saat kau tertawa-tawa, saat kau bergidik, saat kau sedih, dan menangis lagi, dan sampai sekarang, memintaku untuk jujur." Itachi menyeringai lalu mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Shion.

"Oh. Lalu?"

"Aku akan jujur."

Shion menoleh menatap Itachi, "Jujur… Apa?"

"Maafkan aku yang lari dari kenyataan. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah bisa merelakan Kaa-san beristirahat disana. Maafkan aku yang melupakan Tou-san dan Sasuke. Maafkan aku yang tak pernah jujur, kalau aku…" Itachi kini terlihat bingung. Kulit putihnya berubah jadi merah dengan cepat. Dari sinar matanya terlihat dia sangat gugup.

Shion mengernyit heran, "Kalau kau apa?"

Cup!

Shion membatu, Itachi terpaku tepat didepan wajah Shion.

"DASAR ITACHI GAK TAU DIRI! UDAH DIBIARIN NGOMONG SAMA SHIO-NEE MALAH PAKE CIUM-CIUM! DASAR BRENG*EK! AW- UPPH!"

"Sstt! Diem Naru-chaan!"

Itachi menelan ludahnya dengan berat, "Yah.. Ehehe.. Sepertinya aku harus masuk rumah sakit, Shion."

Shion mengangguk dengan patah-patah, "Aku setuju. Bahkan aku tak yakin jika aku diperbolehkan memakan ayam goring kremesku."

"Aishiteru, Shion!" Teriak Itachi cepat.

Shion segera menoleh menatap Itachi dengan wajah memerah, "A-Apa kau bilang?"

"AKU. MENCINTAIMU!" Ulang Itachi.

Shion megap-megap gak percaya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa, Tachi?"

GUBRAAk! #Itachi pingsan XD

"Huh, Shiioon! Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku? Kekasihku? Mempelaiku? Istriku? Pilih mana?" Itachi menyeringai, "Mungkin kau akan menjawab 'mempelai' maka aku harus segera meminta Baa-chan dan yang lainnya untuk segera menjalankan pernikahanku denganmu, Shio- Ittaai! Kenapa mecubitku?"

"Ra-rasakan! Jangan menggodaku!"

Itachi tertawa, "Jadi?"

"Ya, aku mau jadi… Eeerr.. Kekasihmu." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hahaa, Aasiiik!"

"GYAAAAAA! TOLOOONG! BUANG GOLOKNYA NARU-CHAAAAN! ANIKIII! SHIO-NEE! LARIIIIII!" Teriak Sasuke histeris mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang sudah tersulut emosi sedang berlari kea rah Itachi dan Shion dengan membawa golok milik Kushina.

Disisi lain ada dua remaja berambut merah tengah tertawa-tawa puas. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi sepetinya mereka senang sekali.

"NARU-CHAN! BERHENTI ATAU AKU MARAH PADAMU!" Teriak Shion dengan emosi yang meningkat.

"Apa? Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada si Breng*ek!"

"Aku marah padamu! Kau menghukum Itachi tak masalah! Tapi kalau aku liat Itachi sampai sakit! Kau tak akan kumaafkan! Camkan itu NA-RU-TO!"

Shion berlari meninggalkan Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, dan dua remaja berambut merah dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ah, Kau memang penyelamatku dan cintaku!" Celetuk Itachi sinting.

"Aduh! Gawat! Kalau Naru-chan dan Shio-chan bertengkar pasti di rumah akan berbeda! Gak seru dong?" Cetus dua remaja berambut merah dengan suara yang pelan, berbisik-bisik.

"Sabar yaa, Naru… Makanya jangan keterlaluan!" Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung kekasihnya prihatin. Lalu tersenyum lebar pada Itachi yang juga dibalas Itachi dengan tawa puas.

Naruto?

1

2

3

"ITACHI BRENG*EK! KAU BUAT AKU BERTENGKAR DENGAN NEE-CHAN! KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak Naruto histeris.

Sepertinya Itachi masih belum bisa akrab dengan calon adik iparnya. Kasihan..

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Saran? Kritik?**_

_**Silakan ^^**_

_**Sachi Alsace : **__Ehehehe ^^v Gomen.. Kecepetan banget ya? XD Males panjang-panjang sih.. Semoga Chap 2 ini alurnya gak terlalu kecepetan.. Mungkin pendeskripsian lebih lanjutnya ada di chap-chap depan.._

_Vio : Emang lo pake alur?_

_Hani : Kagak! Kan biar kesannya pas bikin pake alur dulu gitu.. Padahal kagak._

_Vio : GENDENG!_

_Hani : Makasih :p_

_Haha.. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^_

_** :**__ Sepertinya bukan di chap ini Fugaku dihukum XD Coz, Chap ini Full ItaShion siih.. Mungkin Chap depan ^^_

_Makasih udah baca n review _

_**Dwidobechan :**__ Hiyaa hahaha… Aku suka Naru yang kejem sih… Ini lanjutannya.._

_Makasih udah baca n review _

_**Itanarublueshappire : **__Iyaa dund! Gak lucu ah kalo Narunya lembek XD_

_Uchiha bakal dinistain mulu kok sama Hani! Ini lanjutannya.._

_Makasih udah baca n review _

_**Dobe siFujo : **__Jiaahahaha! Hani aja gak tau maksud cerita hani apa XD #keroyokin Hani_

_Hum! Bakal diusahain.. Makasih ^^_

_Thanks udah baca n review _

_**cake suki suke : **__Hehee.. Lagi pengen Naru kejem sih… Tapi kayanya kurang keren XD_

_Makasih topnya ^^ #makan top dari Cake Suki Suke_

_Huaaa! Sabar yaaa! Bukan di chap ini T^T_

_Thanks for Reading and Your Review! _

_**Hanako-chan45 : **__Kurang serem ah kalo Cuma digantung di tali jemuran :p_

_Yang lebih ganas lagi dong… Apa ya?_

_Hum, Kasian Deidara #geleng-geleng._

_Iya, Ntar mungkin di chap depan bakal ada Flashback Pein ngamuk ke Naru dan dibatai Naru XD_

_Thanks for reading n reviem ^^_

_**Princess Li-chan : **__Hiayaaa! Masa sih?_

_Thanks for reading and review _

_YOOOSH! Hani berterima kasih kepada semua pembaca juga yang telah mereview.._

_Arigatou Gozimasta!_


End file.
